Sueño o una increíble realidad
by NaomiSoto
Summary: "¿Es real?... ¿De verdad es real? o solo... estoy soñando de nuevo... Por favor respóndeme Souichi... es un sueño o una realidad…"


**_o(*o*)o_**

**_o(*o*)o Queridos Lectores Naomi-chan reportándose o(*o*)o_**

**_o(*o*)o_**

**_Entrega especial para mi querida "NatyLogviniuk" que este día celebra su cumpleaños \\(^3^)/ te deseo muchas felicidades, te mando un fuerte abrazo pequeña desde el hermoso puerto de Veracruz México, espero que te guste este pequeño one-shot que incluye aparte de mis perversas fantasías, un pequeño panorama de una petición solicitada hace tiempo por ti, te aseguro que en propuestas será más explícita XD._**

**_Me hubiera gustado dibujarte algo, pero simplemente eso no sé me da XD ese es tu arte no el mío. _**

**_Te deseo la mejor vibra del mundo y que este día sea especial…_**

**_Ahora sí, después de la dedicatoria los dejo disfrutar de otra locura mía._**

**_A leer XD_**

* * *

**Sueño o una increíble realidad**

**_Morinaga Tetsuhiro_**

_"__Jamás me imaginé en esta situación… ni en mis más pervertidos y profundos sueños… la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó súbitamente… mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi respiración se aceleró incontrolablemente… siento mis mejillas sonrojadas al máximo y mis ojos nublarse en deseo absoluto… esa calidez de su boca y su lengua por primera vez en mi… esto tiene que ser mentira, él nunca haría esto… no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me pareció un momento eterno… de alguna manera me ha elevado al mismo cielo… mis manos aprietan fuertemente las sabanas y mi boca deja escapar un gemido increíble… ¿Es real?... ¿De verdad es real? o solo… estoy soñando de nuevo"_

**_-"Por favor respóndeme Souichi… es un sueño o una realidad…_**

* * *

Estos seis meses fueron realmente intensos en mi trabajo, la Farmacéutica S propuso el desarrollo de una nueva patente y como jefe del área de proyectos, estuve saturado de trabajo… análisis, experimentos, observaciones, pruebas, restructuración de fórmulas, reportes, presentaciones de avances y entrega de resultados, me mantuvieron todo este tiempo en Hamamatsu. Durante estos tres años que he trabajado con ellos, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin regresar a Nagoya, los primeros tres meses fueron un completo suplicio para mí, pues en ese lugar se encuentra la persona más importante de mi vida…

Souichi Tatsumi se convirtió en mi amante oficialmente un año después de haber comenzado a trabajar permanentemente para la Farmacéutica S, antes de eso, se lo propuse muchas veces, cada que nos separábamos por algún viaje para realizar nuevos proyectos o tener un nuevo entrenamiento, como siempre él se negaba rotundamente a aceptar nuestra relación de pareja abiertamente, sus principios morales y su fuerte orgullo le impedía darme el "sí acepto" sin embargo, una fuerte discusión y la nueva visita de Masaki-san a nuestro departamento hicieron mi más grande sueño realidad…

_**Recuerdo**_

_Una tarde de otoño regresé al departamento temprano, había llamado a Senpai para preguntarle lo que quería de cenar, habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión ese día y quería reconciliarme con él, terminé de preparar su platillo favorito, cuando llamarón a la puerta, creí que había llegado temprano y que había olvidado sus llaves como en otras ocasiones, sin embargo al abrir la puerta, la persona frente a mí no era Senpai._

_Masaki-san se presentó frente a mi saludándome tranquilamente, tenía una sonrisa tan feliz en su rostro, que de alguna manera presentí la razón de su visita, pues nos habíamos mantenido en contacto secretamente, para evitar problemas con Senpai, me contó las nuevas noticias sobre su relación con mi Nii-san, compartí su felicidad unas horas mientras escuchaba con un poco de envidia que por fin su amor había sido correspondido, no medí el tiempo y este pasó rápidamente, cuando escuche la puerta de entrada sentí mi estómago estremecer, pues al abrirse la puerta de la sala, aquel ser que más amaba reaccionó como un demonio…_

**_-¡QUE MIERDA HACE ESTE ESTUPIDO AQUÍ!-_**

**_-Tranquilo Senpai, déjame explicarte por favor-_**

**_-LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ MALDITO RUBIO-_**

**_-¡SENPAI!-_**

**_-¡VAS A DEFENDERLO AHORA!... ¡CLARO!, DISCUTES CONMGO Y LE LLORAS A ESTE ¿VERDAD?-_**

**_-Así no son las cosas, el vino a decirme algo importante… algo sobre mi nii-san-_**

**_-¡SÍ COMO NO! Y TIENE QUE TOMARTE DE LAS MANOS PARA DECIRTELO-_**

**_-No es lo que estás pensando, Senpai escúchame por favor-_**

_Senpai se puso a la defensiva como siempre, cuando de Masaki-san se trata se comporta de una manera violenta y se altera muchísimo, sé que no está celoso pues él me lo ha repetido muchas veces "celos, nunca me preocuparía por eso idiota" eso suele decir… pero entonces que es lo que realmente siente… yo no lo entiendo… _

**_-¡VOY A SACARLO A PATADAS!-_**

**_-¡NO! Espera… detente por favor-_**

**_-¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!, ¡SUELTAME!-_**

**_-Masaki-san por favor, puedes irte, yo arreglo esto, lo siento luego te llamaré-_**

**_-Lo siento mucho Tetsuhiro-_**

**_-¡A DONDE VAS COBARDE!-_**

**_-Tranquilo por favor Senpai, cálmate-_**

_Masaki-san se fue muy preocupado, seguramente llamará después para pedir perdón, por haber ocasionado otro problema. Traté de contener la ira de Senpai pero el explotó aún más…_

**_-¡IDIOTA! ¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!-_**

**_-¡Eh!-_**

**_\- ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?, ¿Por qué tienes que seguir viéndolo?, ¿Por qué platicas con él tan amenamente?, ¿Por qué te toma de la mano?, ¿Por qué se lo permites?, ¿Por qué sigues mirándolo de esa manera?-_**

**_-¡Eh!-_**

**_-¿Por qué… aunque te hizo tanto daño… tú sigues mirándolo de esa manera?… tú nunca me has mirado así… tú aun sientes algo por él… ¿Verdad?-_**

**_-¡Eh!-_**

**_-Siempre estas repitiéndome… una y otra vez… que me amas y que soy el único… una y otra vez…. entonces por…-_**

**_-¡Ah!- _**

**_-No lo niegues… solo dilo… YA TE HARTASTE DE MI… de mi estúpido carácter tiránico, de mis constantes desprecios… de mis desplantes… de mi… de mi… ya no…-_**

**_-¡Senpai! No llores-_**

**_-Quien es… está llorando… idio… ta yo… yo… nunca… llo… llora…ria por… ti-_**

**_-¡Souichi!-_**

_Jamás imagine escuchar esas palabras de su boca, fueron dichas como un reclamo, no sabía que mi relación con Masaki-san lo alterara de esa manera… CELOS… no sabía que en verdad podría llegar a sentirlos algún un día… CELOS… ese sentimiento de desconfianza y miedo por perder algo… CELOS… y esas lagrimas que de sus ojos caían sin control me lo confirmaron todo._

**_-¡Souichi!-_**

**_-Deja… me no… me to… ques-_**

**_-¡NUNCA! Yo… nunca te dejaría, sabes muy bien que eres el gran amor de mi vida, la única persona que hizo mi corazón latir de nuevo, la única persona que le da sentido a mi existir, por la que hago siempre mi mayor esfuerzo, la que me hizo sonreír sinceramente de nuevo-_**

**_-¡Ah!-_**

**_-Porque piensas que entre Masaki-san y yo puede haber algo más… es amistad solamente amistad, la mirada que le doy a él, es de simple cariño fraterno, por eso jamás te miraré así, además mi mirada hacia ti es de amor y deseo, él está con mi nii-san ahora, son amantes como siempre debieron ser, él fue mi pasado y no puedo cambiarlo, pero ahora TU ERES MI PRESENTE Y MI ÚNICO FUTURO-_**

**_-¡Ah! Yo… Morinaga-_**

**_-Te amo… Te amo… Te amo solo a ti… siempre serás solo tú… yo soy completamente tuyo… lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias para que me creas y confíes en mi-_**

**_-Mori…-_**

_Lo aprisioné fuertemente entre mis brazos, acaricie su espalda para tranquilizarlo, acaricie su sedoso cabello entrelazando mis dedos en él y hundí mi rostro en su cuello para susurrarle estas palabras una y otra vez, sentí el temblor de su cuerpo y sus brazos que se encontraban aprisionados contra mi pecho, se liberaron, lo pude sentir y lo atraje más a mí, para unir mejor nuestros cuerpos y que no se separará jamás, sin embargo no tuvo intenciones de apartarme, muy al contrario rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos libres y sus delgadas manos se aferraron a mí, una apretando mi camisa y la otra detrás de mí cuello iniciando una caricia desde la nuca hasta hundirse en mi cabello._

**_-Te amo Senpai… en realidad te amo… yo…-_**

**_-¡Cállate!-_**

**_-¡Eh!-_**

**_-Eso lo sé muy bien… -_**

_Nos separamos para vernos a los ojos, los dos habíamos llorado, mis ojos se encontraban soltando aun lágrimas de ansiedad, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara enrojeció al mirarme tan de cerca, ver ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, ver sus iris temblar y brillar así de cerca cuando me mira nervioso, hacen que me sienta muy feliz._

**_-¡Te amo Souichi!-_**

_Expresé con entero amor, acariciando su rostro con una de mis manos, con la otra retiraba sus lentes y los colocaba en la barra de la cocina, limpie con mis pulgares los rastros de lágrimas que aún se escondían en esas largas pestañas, sentí una manos frías tocar mi rostro de igual manera, esa sensación ya la había sentido antes, abrí un poco más mis ojos al ver esos parpados irse cerrando poco a poco con forme se acercaba más y más a mí._

**_-¡Te amo demasiado Morinaga!-_**

**_-¡Eh!-_**

_Escuche esa frase claramente y ante mi sorpresa mis labios fueron reclamados por los suyos, esos delgados labios iniciaron un beso casto, presionando con poca fuerza sobre mi boca, me sonroje sutilmente, y mientras cerraba mis ojos de igual manera, mis brazos retomaron aquel abrazo, acaricie tu espalda de arriba a abajo, mientras te seguía el beso de esa forma, nuestros labios se separaban y unían en esos simples roces, que hacían que mi corazón latiera fuertemente, entreabrí mis ojos para mirar un momento tu rostro, tus ojos aun cerrados tranquilamente, tu ceño relajado, un sonrojo agolpándose en tus mejillas, y tus suspiros aumentar conforme avanzábamos._

_Una de mis manos viajo por tu columna y se detuvo en tu nuca por debajo de tu cabello, para ejercer presión y de esa manera iniciar un beso más profundo, mis labios se abrieron un poco y mi lengua relamió tu labio inferior, provocando un leve gemido en ti, mi lengua buscó el camino al interior de tu boca, tú le permitiste entrar solo para reconocerla con la tuya entrelazándolas, para dar comienzo a nuestros gemidos más altos. _

_Tu boca y la mía se movían en sincronía perfecta por unos minutos, tus manos apretaban fuertemente mi camisa, después se sujetaron de mis hombros, solo haces eso, cuando la fuerza de tus piernas empieza a abandonarte, lo sé y te sujeto con más fuerza, para que sientas seguridad, que no te dejaré caer._

**_-¡Ah! Mori… Morinaga… Morinaga-_**

_Comienzas a decir mi nombre y mi corazón se acelera aún más, me encanta lo apasionado que puedes llegar a ser inconscientemente, ya que jamás lo admitirías en tu estado normal, te beso con profundidad arrebatándote el aire de tus pulmones, correspondiéndome de igual manera._

**_-¡Souichi! ¡Souichi!- _**

_Sin separarnos ni un momento nos encaminamos a tu habitación, ambos deseamos que esto continúe por toda la noche, lo sé porque no opones resistencia, al contrario, cooperas un poco para deshacernos de esta molesta ropa que nos sofoca tanto; nos dejamos caer en la cama para dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión…_

**_-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah!-_**

_Mi cuerpo se mueve intensamente sobre el tuyo__**, **__te beso y acaricio con locura, mi lengua saborea cada parte de tu piel que está a mi alcance, mientras te siento extremadamente febril, tus dedos se hunden con fuerza sobre mi piel, siento un dolor excitante cuando tus uñas recorren mi espalda, esas caricias extremas que me haces me enloquecen aún más, haciendo que los movimientos de mi cadera se aceleren más y más…_

**_-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!¡Ah!¡Ah!-_**

_Siento tu cuerpo tensarse y aprietas con fuerza tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, estas a punto de llegar a ese punto tan sublime para mí, en donde puedo admirar ese rostro lloroso embriagado de deseo, tu boca entreabierta jadeando increíblemente, arqueas tu espalda y esa increíble presión en mi miembro, ocasiona que siempre terminemos juntos…_

**_-¡Aaaaaaaaaah Morinaga-_**

**_-Te amo Souichiiiiiiiiii-_**

_La noche avanzó más y más, tu cuerpo y el mío no descansaron ni por un momento hasta entrada la madrugada, me permitiste hacer lo yo que quería, por lo menos lo que común mente te hago, esas poses que según tú, son tan vergonzosas y pervertidas, pero te has acostumbrados a ellas, y sé que te gustan aunque no lo admitas, sin embargo dentro de mi caprichosa mente, deseo hacerte cosas nuevas, llevarte día a día a romper los limites alcanzados, pero aun no me atrevo, pues no quiero que me odies por eso._

_La cama queda completamente desarreglada, las sabanas húmedas nos cobijaban, te abracé con fuerza y te besaba en tu inconsciencia, me llamabas incluso en tus sueños y yo reía completamente enamorado por ello. Mi insistencia sobre tus labios, te arrebataron del maravilloso mundo de los sueños en el que te encontrabas._

**_-Mori… naga-_**

_Me miraste fijamente a los ojos, no pronunciaste ni una palabra durante unos minutos mientras seguíamos abrazados, lo único que hacías era acariciar mi rostro, yo tampoco dije nada, solo te sonreí tiernamente mientras acariciaba tu cabello, era un momento único y no quería echarlo a perder._

**_-Morinaga… sabes yo… yo…acepto- _**

_Pronunciaste con dificultad aquellas palabras que no logré entender muy bien, y mi rostro lo reflejó muy bien. _

**_-¿Eh?-_**

_Me miraste con el ceño fruncido en molestia, por no haber comprendido tus palabras…_

**_-Idiota… ¿Porqué me lo haces tan difícil?-_**

**_-¡Eh!-_**

**_-Te dije que si acepto… a eso… eso que me has preguntado siempre… cuando te vas de via…. je-_**

_El sonrojo de su rostro era enorme y sus manos ahora en puño temblaban… "¿eso?" "¿eso?" ¡Ah! lo comprendí de inmediato y mi cara se sonrojo de golpe también, mi corazón pálpito y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudieron contener._

**_-¡En verdad! En verdad aceptaste… gracias Souichi…much…-_**

**_-¡No llores idiota! No tienes que llorar por eso-_**

**_-Lo sien…to, lo siento pero… es que ahora mismo soy…. muy feliz-_**

_Un beso… un beso de sus labios busco terminar con mi llanto, lo cual por supuesto logró, le correspondí apasionadamente, jalando con fuerza su delgada cintura y colocando su cuerpo de un solo movimiento encima de mí, no dijo nada y el beso continuó, era oficial esa noche Souichi Tatsumi se convirtió en mi amante, me acepto por completo, tendré que darle las gracias a Masaki-san algún día, por el momento mis manos acariciaron su tibia espalda y mis brazos lo rodearon con ternura, nunca lo soltaría, lo amaría hasta el final de mis días, mi mente siempre recordaría este momento tan especial_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

Mientras viajo en el tren que me lleva a mi hogar, recuerdo esos acontecimientos con inmenso amor, cada detalle de esa noche se dibujaba en mi mente, haciéndome suspirar profundamente, Durante estos largos meses me mantuve vía correo electrónico con Souichi, raras veces hablamos por teléfono y esas eran sus llamadas cuando no le contestaba los mensajes por falta de tiempo, me gustaba escuchar su voz molesta pero al mismo tiempo muy preocupada, amo por completo su carácter pues es parte esencial de su personalidad; y sé que él me ama a su manera, ya que durante estos dos años me he sentido completamente correspondido…

Recuerdo una tarde cuando se llevaba a cabo una reunión familiar, Souichi me presentó a su familia como su amante, sentí un increíble miedo y me tomo por sorpresa a mí también, pues cuando el declaró aquellas palabras la mirada de todos recayó en mí persona, Los más asombrados por la noticia fueron Tomoe-kun y Souji-san, pues Isogai-san, Kurokawa-san, Kanako-chan e incluso Masuda-san que lo sabían perfectamente, solo dibujaron una gran sonrisa en sus rostros e hicieron un gran alboroto, Matsuda-san nos había descubierto besándonos en el balcón de su casa, en un momento de debilidad de nuestra parte, pero Kanako-chan ya le había comentado cosas e incluso le hablaba mucho de nosotros, así que ella sospechaba que nuestra relación iba más allá de una simple amistad.

Me disculpe sinceramente con Soujin-san pues jamás le comente nada sobre nosotros, y me atreví a pedir su bendición, Soujin-san siempre me sorprenderá con su sencilla y amable forma de ser, como respuesta me abrazó como un tierno padre a su hijo y me pidió que siguiera cuidando a Souichi como hasta ahora, comprendió el por qué no le había contado nada, pues conocía el fuerte carácter de su hijo mayor, me sonrió y me dio la bienvenida a su familia, me sentía tan feliz y mi cara dibujo una sonrisa tan radiante que incluso Souichi ese día me sonrió cariñosamente, kanako-chan daba satitos de alegría, mientras le contaba todo con lujo de detalles a un confundido Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-san e Isogai-san me felicitaban por haber logrado según ellos, algo imposible de ver, Matsuda-san me encomendaba igualmente a su sobrino, ya que ella es como una madre para él después de todo.

Llegue a la estación correspondiente y descendí del tren con todas mis maletas, para tomar un taxi que me llevará lo antes posible junto a esa persona que tanto anhelaba ver, No le comenté absolutamente nada de mi regreso, pues quería darle una sorpresa, me gustaba ver su cara sorprendida cuando no se esperaba mi llegada, teníamos infinidad de cosas de que hablar y el tiempo para ello, pues me dieron unas merecidas semanas de vacaciones.

Baje del taxi y pague el importe del viaje, tome mis maletas, con alegría subí las escaleras de ese condominio hasta llegar a nuestro piso, mientras caminaba por el pasillo casi cerca de la puerta de nuestro departamento, mi corazón se sentía emocionado, mis ojos deseaban ver a esa persona de nuevo, mis brazos querían rodearla y mis manos deseaban acariciarla ansiosamente. Abrí y entre emocionado, estaba de nuevo en mi hogar, dejé las maletas en el recibidor, mi abrigo y mi saco en el perchero, el invierno había empezado y las noches eran frías cada vez más, me quite mis zapatos y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala en donde exclamé alegremente…

**-¡Estoy en casa!-**

**-¡Eh!-**

La luz de sala estaba encendida, pero no tampoco había nadie en la cocina, en la sala mire el reloj y vi que eran las 10:00 pm aún no era muy tarde, pero seguramente Souichi había trabajado muchísimo y ya se encontraba en nuestra habitación descansando, sí, nuestra habitación después de convertirnos en amantes, comenzamos a dormir juntos, incluso cambiamos mi cama por una más amplia, para poder dormir más cómodamente entre otras cosas, su habitación quedó habilitada para las visitas que regularmente eran de Soujin-san cuando regresaba de sus largos viajes o kanako-chan cuando se quedaba con nosotros unos días.

Entre al pasillo de las habitaciones y vi la luz de nuestra habitación encendida, por debajo de la puerta, si, ahí estaba, sin embargo algo me detuvo súbitamente a medio camino.

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah!mmm ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

¡Tenía que ser una broma!, esa definitivamente era la voz de Souichi, sus inconfundibles gemidos se escuchaban levemente dentro de esa habitación.

**-¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah!mmm ¡Ah! mmm!-**

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda, caminé muy despacio, hasta llegar frente a esa puerta, mi maldita mente me jugaba los peores trucos, haciéndome imaginar un sin fin de escenarios tormentosos, en donde veía a mi amante con otro…

**-"¡NO!, esto no es verdad, él jamás haría eso… eres un idiota Tetsuhiro… abre la maldita puerta de una vez"-**

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! mmm ¡oh! ¡Ah!-**

Sus gemidos se incrementaron, pero la sensatez llego a mí de inmediato, solo era su voz, solo eran sus fuertes gemidos los que se escuchaban dentro de esa habitación, lo que fuera que estaba haciéndolo gemir así, era provocado por el mismo, me sonroje extremadamente al escuchar nuevamente sus dulces gemidos…

**-¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! Mori… naga mmm ¡Ah! ****Mori… mmm!-**

Mi cabeza recibió la sangre de golpe… cuando mi mano tomo el valor necesario para girar aquella perilla y empujar lentamente la puerta de nuestra habitación, solo para encontrarme con el más excitante escenario jamás imaginado…

La habitación solo estaba iluminada por la suave luz de una lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, sobre esa cama se encontraba el ser que más amaba, completamente desnudo en una pose bastante sensual, sus rodillas y una de sus manos sostenían el peso ligero de su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano se encontraba estimulando lentamente su miembro, estaba tan concentrado dándose placer así mismo que no noto para nada mi presencia en esa habitación, su cabeza se encontraba agachada dejando esparcir todo su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, no pude ver su rostro pues era hundido en ella, pero aun así podía escuchar su fuerte voz…

**-¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! Mori… naga mmm ¡Ah! ****Mori… mmm!-**

No me moví ni un milímetro de donde estaba parado, solo me mordí los labios al verlo hacer aquello… masturbándose lentamente mientras fantaseaba conmigo…

**-¡Ah! Mori… naga mmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

Movió su mano lentamente, para tocar sus bajos y masajearlos de una manera suave, alternaba nuevamente su mano entre ellos y su miembro quien se encontraba bastante erecto, tenía que haber entrado en un completo éxtasis desde hace unos minutos, pues sus gemidos eran fabulosos y más increíble fue verlo ejecutar tal acción…

**-mmm ¡Ah! Mori… naga mmm-**

Su mano se movió hasta el final de su columna, en donde pudo tocar sus glúteos bien formados y adentrar sus dedos entre ellos buscando aquel lugar tan excitante para mí…

**-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-**

Gimió fuertemente al introducir uno de sus temblorosos dedos en aquel estrecho lugar, poco a poco lo fue moviendo, hasta que la incomodidad que sintió en un principio desapareció y se aventuró a insertar un segundo, en minutos su respiración se agitaba increíblemente, su cuerpo temblaba también, sus gemidos me dejaron saber que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando…

Me encontraba completamente excitado, admirando a mi amante hacer todo aquello, mi miembro comenzó a doler, necesitaba atención urgentemente y mi autocontrol desapareció por completo cuando gimió de nuevo con fuerza mi nombre…

**-¡Morinagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- **

Se dejó caer en la cama por completo, se había corrido increíblemente, su respiración era tan fuerte que jadeaba por la boca, los espasmos de su cuerpo lo hicieron apretar las sabanas por un buen rato… era increíble descubrir que no sólo fui yo, quien se complació a sí mismo infinidad de veces en este tiempo separados, siempre fantaseando con él y ahora descubría que él también lo hacía de vez en cuando conmigo…

Lentamente me fui quitando la corbata, y desabotonándome la camisa hasta dejarla completamente abierta, al llegar a mi pantalón y al hacer aquel característico ruido con la hebilla del cinturón, sus sentidos que ahora se encontraban completamente relajados se alertaron incorporándose bruscamente con sus brazos, mirándome con entero terror en su rostro, como quien ha sido descubierto su más oscuro secreto.

**-Mo… Mori… MORINAGA ¿QUÉ… QUÉ HACES AQUI?-**

**-He vuelto amor-**

Pronuncie ese saludo con una voz deseosa, subiéndome a la cama, gateando cual gato disponiéndose a acorralar a su presa contra la pared, aquel hombre sin prenda alguna frente a mí, tomo la sabana y trato de cubrirse rápidamente, sin embargo lo evite tomándole de las muñecas, el rojo de su cara era increíble, el temblor de sus manos no se detenía, su respiración se agitaba, sus cejas curveadas en desconcierto, y su repentino cambio de humor se presentó.

**-¡IDIOTA¡ ¡POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE QUE LLEGABAS HOY!-**

**-Bueno… eso fue porque quería darte la sorpresa… y vaya que lo hice… aunque el más sorprendido fui yo-**

**-¡Eh!-**

**-Fue increíble encontrarte de esta manera… una delicia para mis ojos-**

**-¡IDIOTA! SE SUPONE… QUE NO DEBERÍAS HABERME VISTO ASÍ-**

**-¿Por qué no?, eres increíblemente sexy en la cama, me dejaste muy asombrado-**

**-¡No digas eso!… es tan vergonzoso… tú me viste a mi… hacer eso… y…-**

**-Descuida somos amantes… yo soy el único que puede verte así, además conozco cada rincón de tu cuerp - **

**-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Cállateeeeeeeeeee Pervertidooooooo-**

**-¿Por qué?... Tú me amas y yo a ti… además el sexo en estos dos últimos años ha mejorado bastante, así que ¿Por qué no probamos cosas nuevas?-**

**-¿QUE MIERDA DICES?-**

**-Quiero experimentar cosas nuevas… acaso… ¿tú no quieres?-**

**-¡Nooooooo! Quie… mmm dejam… mmm ¡Ah! no me toques ahora ¡Ah! espera… Morinaga… ahora yo mmm ¡Ah!-**

Souichi y yo discutíamos como verdaderos amantes, él se había acostumbrado a esta clase de conversaciones subidas de tono, que al final nos llevaban a la cama, asalte su boca con ansiedad, se resistió al principio, pero cedió conforme los besos continuaban, habían sido 6 meses de separación, exactamente medio año, eso debió ser una gran tortura para él como lo fue para mí, acaricie aquel cuerpo tibio y sudoroso, debió haber tenido una increíble experiencia hace unos minutos, pues su estado físico rápidamente reaccionó a mis locas manos que sabía que puntos sensibles debía tocar en ese momento.

Mientras mi boca reclamaba aquella que no había tenido por mucho tiempo, mis dedos jugaban con sus pezones que se encontraban muy duros, sus gemidos suaves dieron inicio, sus manos comenzaron a hundirse en mi cabello, fue poco a poco pero en estos años conseguí que Souichi se desinhibiera un poco más cada que teníamos relaciones; pues había aprendido a quitarme la camisa, a tocarme también, sus manos siempre frías comenzaban con mi cabello, mis brazos, mi pecho donde bajaba y bajaba más hasta llegar a mi miembro, los dos éramos hombres así que sabía lo que necesitaba en ese momento, para este punto mi mente grabó todas sus caricias y las repetía en él, cuando llegue a su miembro yo lo toque sin obstáculo alguno provocándole un ligero temblor en su cuerpo y un gemido profundo.

**-mmmm Morinaga mmmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

**-Souichi mmm te extrañe tanto ¡Ah!-**

**-¡Ah! Yo… también Mori ¡Ah!-**

**-Te amo, te amo amor-**

**-Y yo mmmmmmm.**

Comenzamos nuestra mutua entrega llena de pasión… sin embargo en ese momento YO aún no sabía que esta noche sería tan especial…

Jamás me imaginé en esta situación, dejaste caer el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, colocaste tus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, la cortina de cabello que rodeaba nuestros rostros en ese momento despedía una fragancia muy dulce, una de tus manos se movió hacia mi rostro, acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla, tus dedos delinearon mis labios con lentitud mientras tus ojos se clavaban en los míos, teníamos nuestros momentos de completa calma, con el corazón golpeando fuertemente nuestros pechos, y nuestros rostros sonrojados nos mirábamos en silencio como tratando de descifrar los deseos del otro, terminas tu análisis y un beso me lo confirma, no fue un roce, ni un beso casto… fue un beso completamente profundo que corto mi respiración un poco. Te incorporas suavemente sobre mí, sentándote a mi lado, el brillo de tus ojos tenía cautivos los míos, la piel de mi pecho se eriza al sentir el roce de sus manos sobre mi extenso torso, están frías y temblorosas, se mueve lentamente como dudando hacia dónde dirigirse, comienzan de arriba hacia abajo, agachas tu rostro tan cerca del mío y cuando tus manos bajan más allá de mi vientre, estas acarician mi miembro de nuevo sobre la tela provocándome gemidos que silencias con profundos besos, me encanta cuando me muestras lo sensual que puedes ser.

Tus labios recorren mi cuello con roces suaves, pero para mí es como si quemasen mi piel por completo… en verdad necesitaba de esto, sentirte realmente y no solo imaginarte… tu boca viaja por mis pezones, mi estómago y mi vientre, tu cabello sobre mi piel me causa cosquillas, tus manos liberaron aquel miembro que ahora acaricias suavemente, dejo caer mi cabeza hacia a tras mientras sigo acariciando tu cintura al lado de mi cuerpo, recorro tu espalda con una caricia de arriba hacia abajo cuando siento que ahora son tus dos manos las que me masturban enérgicamente…

**-¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! Souichi mmm ¡Ah! ****Soui… mmm!-**

Después de unos minutos realizas un acto fuera de lo normalmente practicado y mis ojos se abren por completo al experimentarlo físicamente, ni en mis más pervertidos y profundos sueños llegue a verte de esta manera. Sí, lo admito lo he fantaseado millones de veces pero no es esta posición…

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! mmm ¡Oh! ¡Ah! es… pera Souichi ¡Ah! ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah!-**

La temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevó súbitamente y se tensó de sobre manera mientras las palpitaciones de mi corazón rezumbaban con potencia en mis oídos, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi respiración se aceleró incontrolablemente, provocándome jadear para permitir el paso del aire a mis pulmones, siento mis mejillas sonrojadas al máximo y mis ojos nublarse en deseo absoluto, ayudado por mis brazos me incorporo un poco para observar, sin embargo no logro ver absolutamente nada, tu cabello no me lo permite, sin embargo mi boca no ha dejado de gemir con intensidad, no es común en mí ser muy ruidoso, pero, pero esa calidez de su boca y su lengua por primera vez en mi miembro me está volviendo completamente loco…

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer esto? tiene que ser mentira, él nunca haría nada de esto, trato de convencerme a mí mismo que esto está fuera de toda realidad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me pareció eterno, ya que mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y mi mente totalmente concentrada en estas emociones hicieron que imaginara que él, de alguna manera me ha elevado al mismo cielo o al paraíso, mis manos aprietan fuertemente las sabanas y mi boca deja escapar un gemido increíble que inunda por completo nuestra habitación ¿Es real?¿Esto es real? ¿De verdad es real? o solo estoy soñando de nuevo...

**-"Por favor respóndeme Souichi… es un sueño o una realidad"-**

Me repito esa frase repetidas veces en mi mente, con los ojos medio abiertos mientras controlo mi respiración y escucho la tuya muy agitada, giro mi rostro y veo tu cintura, tu cadera a mi lado, comienzo a acariciarla y tu piel igualmente se eriza al sentir mis dedos, me encuentro en total éxtasis en estos momentos y te dejo escuchar mi voz cargada de un increíble deseo…

**-El oral que acabas de hacerme…fue increíble… ahora me toca amí… satisfacerte de la misma manera… amor-**

**-¡Eh!-**

Me incorporo un poco y con un brazo rodeo tu cadera, la jalo con fuerza y la coloco encima de mí, dándole a mi rostro todo aquel hermoso y sensual panorama, con mis manos te acomodo mejor acariciando tus piernas y sosteniendo tus caderas fuertemente para que no te escapes de mí, sonrió lujuriosamente escuchando tus reclamos divertidamente, aunque tratas de sonar molesto tu cara muestra lo contrario, en verdad también estas nervioso por esta nueva posición y tu rostro avergonzado me lo confirma.

**-¿QUE HACES MALDITO PERVERTIDO? ¡SUELTAME!-**

**-No te preocupes… solo voy a recompensarte… no te preocupes tú también lo disfrutaras-**

**-¡Eh! No espera… Mori… naga ¡Ah! mmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

Mi labios besan con dulzura sus piernas que se encuentras abiertas encima de mí, con una mano presiono sus caderas mientras que con la otra comienzo a masajear sus bajos suavemente como ahora sé que le gusta, no tardo en escuchar sus gemidos graves, dejo sus bajos y masturbo su miembro primero lento y aumento el ritmo gradualmente hasta que se vuelve constante, sus gemidos son más fuertes y sus piernas tiemblan con intensidad, mi mano lleva su miembro cerca de mi boca y comienzo a lamerlo lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, sintiendo como una mano sujeta fuertemente el mío también…

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

**-Vamos hazlo… sé que también deseas hacerlo… Souichi-**

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

Le hablo lujuriosamente antes de introducir su miembro a mi boca completamente y comenzar con ese movimiento de mi lengua en él, me encuentro concentrado en el oral que le aplico, con mis ojos cerrados y mi ceño fruncido en placer mientras mis manos sujetan con fuerza su cadera y la muevo a voluntad…

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

**-mmm mmmmmmmmm-**

Su voz se silencia y mis ojos de abren extasiados, al sentir de nuevo esa cálida boca y esa tímida lengua también en mi miembro, acaba de perderse por completo en un mundo de éxtasis junto conmigo, nos damos placer mutuamente por varios minutos esto es increíble, compartir esto con mi amante es maravilloso, sí, mi amante oficial, este sexy hombre de fuerte carácter puede ser tan apasionado sin darse cuenta, me encanta que se desinhiba lentamente, disfrutando y haciendo sus deseos realidad conmigo, los años esperados para disfrutar de todo esto se reducen a cero, cuando mis perversas fantasías se van haciendo realidad-

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Morinaga ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!-**

Siento el temblor de sus manos, su boca ha dejado mi miembro pero sabe lo que sigue así que lo sigue masturbando con la restante fuerza que le queda, su cuerpo comienza a sentir los espasmos del clímax, acelero los movimientos de mi boca porque también sé, que no soportaré por más tiempo, bastaron solo unos minutos para sentir esa cálida esencia de mi amante en mi boca y escuchar su fuerte jadeo, mientras dejo marcadas mis manos en sus piernas al también tensarme, me libero completamente en sus manos, trago todo lo que había en mi boca y siento una terrible incertidumbre al solo pesar que ensucié su rostro, muevo con delicadeza su cuerpo a un lado, me siento en la cama y me muevo a su lado aún con mi respiración agitada, lo miro está completamente sonrojado mientras su brazo tapa sus ojos, me acerco despacio a ese hombre que comienza a respirar tranquilamente, el otro brazo extendido completamente en la cama, me da la impresión como si me invitara a abrazarlo, me causa un poco de ternura, verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable, me acerco un poco más a su rostro, lo tomo con mis manos y beso sus labios tiernamente, mi beso no es rechazado al contrario es correspondido lentamente; me detengo y miro esos hermosos ojos color miel cristalizados por el cansancio, te sonrió dulcemente apartando algunos mechones pegados por el sudor en tu frente, en verdad estoy muy enamorado de ti, no tienes idea de cuánto.

**-¡Souichi! Te amo… -**

Mientras continuamos nuestra sesión de besos, mis suspiros se combinan con los tuyos y una mano acaricia mi cabello tiernamente, aquel brazo que se encontraba descansando en la cama se ha levantado lentamente abrazando mi espalda, siento mi corazón latir de alegría con esas demostraciones que a veces sueles tener para conmigo, abandono tus labios dando un gran suspiro y me acomodo como un niño pequeño encima de tu pecho, puedo escuchar ese palpitar acelerado que tú también tienes en ese momento, vuelvo a suspirar sonriendo como un idiota, tu mano me sigue acariciando el cabello y tu brazo se mueve por toda mi espalda, cierro lentamente mis ojos y escucho de tus labios las siguientes palabras…

**-¡Bienvenido a casa!-**

Mis oídos escucharon tu saludo, pero aún tenía que confirmarlo… pues mi mente me juega los peores trucos a veces…

**-¿Es real? ¿De verdad es real?… es un sueño o una increíble realidad… Souichi respóndeme por favor-**

**-Idiota, es real por que… te amo-**

**-o-o-o-o-o- FIN -o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado \\(^0^)/**

**Y gracias por todos sus comentarios**

**NATY… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


End file.
